


Damages

by jadedreality



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Rogue Squadron, Rogues causing trouble, camaraderie is a good thing, pilot antics, really it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedreality/pseuds/jadedreality
Summary: Janson drags the Rogues out to a club. Wedge learns about it later.





	Damages

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older story, posted elsewhere on the web many moons ago, but I thought I might start moving some of my (better) fic here.

Wedge looked up as a chair screeched in the back row of the Rogue briefing room. Slowly, he set his datapad down and leaned forward, elbows resting on the podium. "Wedge?"  
  
At Tycho's low question, Wedge nodded toward the pilot who'd just entered. Inyri Forge dropped bodily into her chair and leaned forward, head in her hands.  
  
Ran Kether, one of the unit's newer members, trailed in after her. He hit his chair so hard it bounced on the floor and Inyri cursed.  
  
"I don't think they realize we're here." Tycho kept his voice low, a little awed.  
  
"I think you're right." Wedge narrowed his eyes. "Is he..."  
  
"He has a black eye."  
  
Ooryl Qrygg and Asyr Sei'lar filtered in after. Ooryl seemed none the worse for wear but the normally quiet pilot was almost reverent in his silence. Asyr gave a gaping yawn and sat down next to Inyri.  
  
Gavin Darklighter wandered in a minute or two later, settling in next to Asyr. The tall pilot leaned over and rested his head against Asyr's shoulder. His sleeve slid up, revealing what looked to be a friction burn just above his elbow. Wedge's eyes slid toward Tycho. "What in the galaxy is going on here?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
Nawara Ven appeared, looking a little greener than usual, unless the lighting in the room was just off, and slumped into a chair toward the back after nodding to Wedge and Tycho. Hobbie Klivian trailed in just behind Koobis Nu. He managed to keep his face half-hidden until he dropped into a chair just in front of Inyri. His lip was split and swollen, no doubt about it.  
  
"This has Janson written all over it," Tycho muttered. The Taanabian pilot was conspicuously absent. Wedge privately agreed but didn't look at his friend, unwilling to take his eyes off his battered pilots. Corran Horn and Pedna Scotian walked in together, Tal'dira right behind them. The Corellian sported a black eye. Janson appeared last, practically bouncing through the door, not a mark on his face.  
  
Tycho cleared his throat. "I trust you all had a quiet, restful evening." He spoke a little louder than was really necessary and Wedge hid a grin as Inyri shot him a dirty look. To Wedge he said quietly, "I'm really a little insulted. Here Nawara is your XO..."  
  
"You just have that air of responsibility." Wedge chuckled as Tycho went to sit down.  
  
The Alderaanian dragged a chair slightly off to the side, the metal feet scratching across the floor. "Sithspit, Celchu," Hobbie groaned.  
  
"Mirax at home, Corran?"  
  
"No, sir." Wedge didn't miss the _Thank the Force_ Corran added almost under his breath.  
  
"Lieutenant Janson."  
  
"Sir." Would have been crazy for him to expect a salute from the Rogues' resident joker. Really.  
  
"Did you, by chance, encourage a little recreation on the part of the squadron last night?"  
  
"By chance, as a matter of fact, yes." Wes nodded and propped his feet up on the chair in front of him.  
  
"Did this recreation, by chance, result in a bill that will be hitting the squadron's coiffeurs?"  
  
Janson shook his head cheerfully. "We covered the damages."  
  
Wedge surveyed his pilots. "Not all of them."  
  
The Taanabian shrugged. "The ones that required credits, anyway."  
  
"I'm sure Nawara appreciates that."  
  
One of the Twi'lek's lekku twitched and Nawara raised an eyebrow. "How's that?"  
  
"As XO, you get to fill out the paperwork when such charges come through to the squadron. I suggest you thank your lucky stars and whoever paid that tab because those requests are never fun."  
  
Tycho chuckled. "Wedge has extensive experience with those."  
  
Nawara sagged back in his chair. "That so?"  
  
Wedge let his eyes drift once more over his banged up crew. "Do I want to ask how this started? And whether your opponents look worse than you do? Though that would be hard to do..."  
  
"It was really all Forge's fault."  
  
"What?" Inyri exclaimed, clearly a little louder than she'd intended. She pressed a palm to the side of her head and hissed through her teeth. "Sithspit, Janson."  
  
"It actually was. Sort of." Gavin shrugged. "Sorry, Inyri."  
  
"See, 'Ri was flirting with this big oaf, some semi-pro smashball player. And he decided they ought to leave together and she wasn't going anywhere." Wes leaned back, stretching an arm across the back of a couple chairs. "I mean, why would she with company like us?"  
  
"Can't imagine." Scotian shot a scowl in Wes's direction.  
  
"So, she pins the guy's wrist to the small of his back and shoves him face-first into the bar. Gavin goes to help her and one of his buddies jumps Gavin. And... it all got kind of out of control after that."  
  
"What he means to say, Commander," Corran spoke up, "is that he and the Captain sat there and watched the whole thing while Hobbie and I tried to break it up."  
  
"Ooryl does not recall this recounting of events."  
  
"Ooryl isn't the only one." Asyr bared her teeth. "As I remember it, Horn, you threw the first punch."  
  
"And hit Gavin in the shoulder," Kether muttered. "And then Corran walked into the big oaf's fist."  
  
"Well, it's not hard when you're a meter and a half tall." Gavin shot his flight leader a sarcastic smile and Corran glared through his swollen eye.  
  
"You'd have died laughing, Wedge, to see Hobbie go flying over the bar."  
  
Hobbie shook his head, jaw working. "Or to see Janson hiding under a table."  
  
"Drinking the whole time," Kether added.  
  
Inyri scowled. " _Stealing_ drinks from the tables before they got dumped over."  
  
Wedge watched them trade insults back and forth, trying to figure out why he was even surprised.  
  
"And this from one of the New Republic's elite units, the liberators of Coruscant."  
  
Wedge sighed and then gave a start, Tycho's voice reminding him of Corran's description of the event. Fixing his eyes on the Alderaanian he said, "Horn, who exactly sat back and watched this... debacle?"  
  
Tycho's face was a mask of innocence as eleven heads swiveled in his direction. "Lieutenant Janson and Captain Celchu."

Horn looked far too pleased with himself when Wedge glanced back in his direction, quickly, before returning his focus to Tycho. "Responsibility."  
  
Tycho's lips quirked upward at the corners. "I covered the damages."  
  
Wedge shook his head. "That isn't very reassuring."


End file.
